The Hybrid
by avatarlopes
Summary: Naruto is a normal teennager that tryes to suport his sister Kyubi(No I'm not bullshiting) until in the night of a heart broken day naruto life changes forever pairings undecided!On hyatos


**The Hybrid!**

It was a cold night and a blond boy was going is on to meet his girlfriend. This boy was 21 years old and had gods body big biceps', triceps, a 6 pack abdominals, high pectorals and his neck muscles were well defined.

"You call me here Hinata" said the boy with his voice holding a bit if harm but it was basically emotionless and the girl look like she was tired of it.

Naruto I want to break up with you" said the girl now name Hinata.

Naruto look he didn't care on the outside bur in inside he was crying yelling to Kami.

Okay if you don't feel alive anymore who am I to disagree " said Naruto shocking Hinata.

Hinata broke.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON'T EVEN WHO I'M LEAVING YOU FOR OR AT LEAST WANT TO KNOW WHY." said hinata while having a mental breakdown.

I know you are leaving me for is Sasuke while why I simply don't care." said Naruto with his voice being emotionless. and cold as ice.

W-wha h-how did you know?" ask Hinata.

I saw you guys kiss about month now my question why didn't you told me? Do you simply don't love me anymore do and do I need to remind you it was you that wanted this relationship not me" said Naruto.

I-i-i" she said.

Well if that's all I beg my leave." said Naruto.

FINE LEAVE I WILL BE BETTER WITH SASUKE THEN I WAS WITH YOU SO LEAVE ME YOU STUPID EMONTIONLESS, PARENTLESS BASTARD." yelled Hinata.

Naruto turns around and says" Be careful to not a orphan and a emotionless bastard like myself to dirty your life like you wanted so I beg you a good day and congratulations for finding someone better then me Hyuga-san."

With Naruto

Naruto took out of his pocket a small box with a ring the it self look expensive about three hundred and flighty thousand yen (350,000Y)( **A/N** I don't know if that's much so please tell if it is so thank you).

 _It took almost all my saving of my own without messing with our life style why did I believe when she said we would be together for life Kami I'm so stupid_ " thought Naruto when he heard a sound.

Who's there? You show yourself!" said Naruto not having a mood to deal with more shit.

Nothing happened.

SHOW YOURSELF DAMN IT!" yelled Naruto.

In that moment a silver cat had appear and a broken leg.

Oh poor neko come here my friend." said Naruto he pick the cat and moved to the house.

And another noise but this sounded like a wolf.

How's there?" ask Naruto.

And a large wolf appear it look like 8 feet if was on it's two feet.

You are a big ass wolf you know that" said Naruto.

The wolf howl to the full moon and attacked Naruto.

Shit' thought Naruto as he threw the cat and dodge the a attack of oversize wolf.

Come on show me what you got doggy." tauted Naruto and got his fighting stance ( **A/N** Naruto stance is a mixture of Karate, Muay Tai, Aikido, Judo and Krav maga).

And as almost the big wolf could understand him he launch a another attack.

Naruto dodge the claws and give and uppercut making the wolf stumble back and another appear besides him.

There's two of you that's unfair." said Naruto.

 **Go away Naomi he's mine got that."** said the oversize wolf with black fur.

 **Oh what's wrong Ryo afraid of little ol' me "** said the female wolf with brown fur named Naomi.

 **Just let's work together to gain the meal"** said the male wolf named Ryo.

Hold up time out 1 question: why me 2 question why work together when one of guys will just argue for the food and finally WEREWOLF'S ARE FOR REAL!" said Naruto.

 **To answer the first we were looking for a midnight snack and you turn up, second we will just to cut down the middle of the head and cut the balls and third yes LYCANTHROPES are real werewolf's is just the name you stupid kin gave us so anymore questions?"** said Ryo.

Not really but okay how do I put this...why not just Lycans for short Lycanthropes is a bit mouthful don't you think?" suggestive Naruto.

 **Yea Lycan sounds much better don't you think Ryo"** said the female Lycan.

 **Yea sounds better the four clans will like this anything else"** said Ryo.

Not really but I'm not in the mood for become a snack how about a knuckle sandwich instead." said Naruto.

( **A/N** I might suck in fighting scenes but I do my best.)

Ryo charge hopping to be a clean victory he put he's claw's in front expecting to impale Naruto but this blonde human dodge and give a uppercut to him.

Naomi slash's Naruto's back making him kneel before them.

 **This is the true order of things a human bowing before a lycanthrope"** said a third Lycan with silver fur while licking his or her lips.

IS THIS FOR REA ANITHER LYCAN!?" said Naruto.

 **IT'S LYCANTHROPE NOT WEREWOLF"** said the third Lycan.

 **He said Lycan Seiji me and Ryo said it's better say Lycan then lycanthrope."** said Naomi.

 **OH okay"** said The lycan named Seiji

Seiji tried to stab Naruto like Ryo but this time Naruto ducked and dodge another slash to the back from Ryo.

Naomi tried to claw Naruto chest but he but cut he's clothes leaving exposed those beautiful 6 pack leaving Naomi and Ryo and Seiji eyes wide open.

 **Ryo Seiji thinking what I'm thinking"** said Naomi.

 **OHH HELL YEA! OI punk stand still** " said Ryo.

Wha." said Naruto before being bitten on the neck by Seiji.

Naruto grabbed his neck in pain.

W-w-what d-d-did you do to me" said Naruto in pain as they turn around to leave.

Ryo,Seiji and Naomi turn around and they were smiling.

 **Well we kinda give you a gift or a curse it's up to you to decide weather is one or the other stay safe Naru-kun"** said Naomi.

C-c-crazy bastards you can out now neko." said Naruto as the cat was rubbing it's head on his leg.

He continue in agonizing pain until he reach home and he reach he met an angry gaze of her sister .

Ahh...Tadaima and I brought a..." was all Naruto could say before passing out from the pain.

With Naruto's sister moments early.

Uzumaki Kyuubi was not your average teenager girl. She had red crimson hair that reach her mid-back like her mother a D cup size and hot tick legs her Onii-chan said she in body was like her mother and sometimes in mind too but in mind she was like her father: smart and caring. Naruto told her that the only 2 things that they had in common was the intellect and the physic the rest was absolutely different.

She like foxes he like wolfs, she was into cats he into dogs and the only like they share was they're ramen addition.

She loved her brother. She was one month old when they die in the accident he raised her loved her like a father and he was more a house-man doing the cooking, the dishes, amend the clothes when they were starting to tear, washing the clothes and much more.

I bet that the snobby bitch is with him Kami damn it what does have she got him under some kind of spell.' thought Kyubi angrily.

Kyubi was always overprotective of her brother she was a dog that didn't wanted too share his bone. That's why she hated the Hyuga bitch for stealing him away from her but about a month now he's out in he's on own world and she hated that she thought it was because he could get expel from the university where he studies for missing always the last class.

She didn't knew why but he always missed the class and arrive at home with at least one hundred and fifty thousand yen(150,000Y) in on the good days with a lot more she never knew here that he got that but when she asked he said " _This is from work don't worry Imouto_ ".

But he didn't work so she would always nervous on day that he might steal although on the news n there was nothing.

But there was one time that he arrive with bruises cuts and a lot more.

Flashback.

Aniki what happened why you look like that you were mugged on the way over here." said Kyubi.

Nothing I was...in fight yea that's right I was in fight." said Naruto worried that his sister might find out his secret.

Baka-Aniki in the middle of the night" said his sister.

Yes" said Naruto.

Fine just don't be hurt I already lost our parents I don't want to lose you too alright aniki." said Kyubi.

Alright imouto-chan I promise I won't get hurt anymore now I get going on the cooking" said Naruto.

Flashback end.

And then she heard keys interring the lock.

She waited until he finish with the unlocking when it opened she met a bleeding cut Naruto with a little neko in his arms.

Ah...Tadaima and I brought a..." (sorry but I'm that lazy don't worry though my mother and sister are doing they're best to turn that off).

Nii-san...NII-SAN" said Kyubi concerned about her aniki health and she quickly went to the medicine box.

She cleaned the wound and to disinfect the wounds on his back and neck and flitch when she notice that that it was burning for him and then proceed to bandaged up Naruto.

 _I gotta thank baka-aniki and kami for those damn lessons on medicine on the university damn tnii-san you promise you wouldn't get hurt._ " thought Kyubi with a sad frown.

She had finish but then she began to admire her work she dealt with situation with flawless procedure and then she saw the well defined biceps, triceps, pectorals, neck muscles and a 6 pack abs she didn't notice her tongue starting to leave her mouth and licking her lips when she realize she quickly snapped out of such thoughts and thought.

 _Did I... ogling my own brother_ " thought Kyubi.

And then she decide to make the way to there room to lay on his bed and put the blanket to his stomach and she made to her bed and lay down and the look to her left to her brother.

Good night baka-aniki." said Kyubi not concern about her brother and made a mental note to thanks her brother for her lessons on Tae-Kwan-do.

On a Unknown location

There were 5 creature's from the underworld a 4 Lycan and a vampire leaders of the vampire and Lycans clans.

One Lycan was silver fur a beautiful site actually with a Lycan that Naruto saw early the night it was Seiji the eldest child of the leader Sato clan and another bodyguard.

The second was brown fur that could be misguide by the earth and with to bodyguards one of then was Naomi eldest daughter of the leader of the clan Nakamura.

The third Lycan was black as the night with a scar on his left eye and all the way to the neck there were two bodyguard was his eldest son Ryo and his younger brother Jiro of the Matsumoto clan.

And the last leader of the Lycan clan was light grey almost silver there was two bodyguards one of then was is eldest son Kensei of the Yamazaki clan.

And the current leader( **A/N** If you ever see Underworld I put the basic leader system two asleep one wake) of the vampire clan was pale very pale like he had never seen the sun next to him were two bodyguards both with over a six hundred and fifty years old(650).

There were the:

One with silver fur was Kimiko the first female leader of her clan;

The one with brown fur like earth was Masao;

The one with black fur was night was Hajime;

The last of the Lycan clan was Hiroshi;

And the current leader of the vampire clan was Tatsuo.

 **I call us here because I found troublesome news men and lady"** said Tatsuo.

 **What do mean LADY! I'm a warrior!** " said Kimiko angrily.

 **Shut I'm burning with anticipation to for fight and the sooner we get this over the better"** said Hiroshi.

 **For Kamis love let the pale face finish"** said Masao with his eyes burning with curiosity.

 **Thank you Masao as I was saying a castle with nothing but vampires was overrun by Lycanthropes but they all smell the same thing of earth but one of our own said that they were following a HUMAN and then I ask what is this human**." said Tatsuo" **My guess is that is probably a necromancer**."

 **Yes that is possibly"** said Kimiko.

Hajime smash his hand to the table but not scaring the leaders of the clans but cracking the table" **I refuse to believe that us Lycanthropes would follow a human"**

 **Well I guess** " said Tatsuo before being interrupted by one of his bodyguards" **Who are those's?** "

 **What is it pale face?** " Masao ask.

 **My bodyguard was one that was in the castle and he said that the...** " said Tatsuo" **There are three Kazama left in the world one is Minato Kazama and the other two are his kids this Minato who is he?** "

 **The Kazamas are Lycanthropes that were bloodthirsty and were able to use something call Killer Intent or KI for short they were warrior's "** said Kimiko rather sadly" **but even they were not mach for all of the clans together and became extinct"**

 **But about sixteen years we found out about one Kazama still alive and married with kids we feared that he could raised his kids to be like the rest of the Kazamas and we thought that they were 15 in minimal but after we kill him and his wife we went to they're funeral and saw a pup with in maximum 5 years holding a baby with one month old we saw tears in his eyes which to a Kazama were sign of weakness."** said Hajime rather regretful.

 **I went to see well and the pup saw me and ask me " where you a friend of my Kaa-chan or Tou-chan?" and I said that a friend of his father I was and then I ask why do you cry didn't you father told you that crying is for the weak and his...** " said Masao

 **respond shock us all** " said all of then of the leader of the Lycan clan

 **He said that... that he's father told him that was not and walked away with his sister or brother** " said Kimiko.

 **The pup basically lost two important people do to our fear I sent wolfs in there human form to learn his name well he said his name was Naruto and her sister was Kyubi"** said Hisoshi **I basically couldn't look in the eye of my child or of that of my mate I felt so bad that thought how I would confront my father after that"**

 **All of us thought that but one of my wolfs kept an eye on eye his doing rather well."** said Kimiko.

 **Actually mother he's not his mate cheat on him with some one"** said Seiji.

 **It's true we meet before let's say he didn't have any ability with the Lycan ability so..**." said Naomi.

 **Wegavehimthevirus** " said Ryo.

 **Lycan I like that name"** said Hiroshi.

 **Well the new name of Lycanthropes is Lycan how aproves say Hay**." said Tatsuo.

 **HAY** " all leader shouted

 **You actually gave him the virus may we ask why?"** Tatsuo.

 **He was able to resist me, Naomi and Seiji on face-to-face so yea laugh all that you like"** Ryo said while Jiro look he was about to chuckle but he remember what members of Kazama clan could do and did this:

" **Maybe we could you know use him to fight against his father"** said Jiro.

 **That's actually a good idea say Hajime did you decide who is your descendant** **?** " said Kimiko.

 **Back to the matter on hand what else is to say"** said Masao.

 **Just that they are reviving dead vampires and adding Lycan blood making Hybrids."** said Tatsuo.

s!

 **What they are making abominations!"** said Hiroshi.

 **And that's not the worst part the part is the message that was sent to me" Let those of Kazama clan rise again let heirs now that there father is coming to rise them in the kazama way"** said Tatsuo.

 **YEA! The chapter was ended tell waht you guys think I'm open to suggestions on everything even pairing I accept anything expect:**

Naruto x Sasuke- ( ...do I have to explain this? This is just a fucking retarded pairing! Yes you heard me you fucking yaoi fangirls, go fuck yourselves and stop polluting the minds of other innocent readers with your nonsensical NaruSasu bullshit! Sasuke shoved a MUTHA FUCKING CHIDORI into Naruto's chest, if that doesn't say "I hate you!" then I have no idea what does. Geez! Everytime I enter this website there is almost 10 new NaruSasu bullcrapping fanfictions uploaded mutha fucker!)

Naruto x Sakura - (She is a pink-haired banshee, she still loves Sasuke, she hits Naruto numerous times, she is not that attrractive and even in Shippuden where she is a little better, she views Naruto more as an older brother figure rather than lover.)

Naruto x Ino - ( She used to be a Sasuke fangirl, she does not know Naruto that well, she never even showed interest in him but I may make an exception if the story has a good buildup for the relationship.)

Naruto x Tenten - ( She does not even know Naruto except for working with him a few times, she would end up with Neji or Lee.)

Naruto x Tsunade - ( She is 50 and he is a teenager, wtf is wrong with you people? She is more like a mother or grandmother to Naruto.)

Naruto x Shizune - ( Dont really see this happening as well, she is more of a sister figure as he addresses her as Shizune-neechan.)

Naruto x Moegi - (Just can't see this happening for whatever reason, she would end up with Konohamaru or Udon.)

Naruto x Hinata - (Gah! I hate this pairing the most! So many reasons to hate this pairing! It is extremely overused! Why bother writing fanfiction if you are keeping the same pairing as the manga is heading in, isn't the point of fanfiction to create your own story! Another reason is Hinata is a FANGIRL! She is a Naruto fangirl, she fucking stalks Naruto around! You seriously telling me you gonna go out with a pale eyed stalker? She can't even do jackshit without Naruto around to encourage her! She can't even stay fucking concious around the guy and you expect her to have a working relationship with him? WTF! *Continues ranting about the reasons to shoot down this pairing*)

x ANYONE OTHER THAN NARUTO - (Seriously irks me to no end when I read a story where Kyuubi is female and NOT paired with Naruto or she cheats on him or gets raped by other people, I just feel like hitting someone...mainly the author... Naruto is the only possible pairing for Kyuubi and no one else can have her! Especially not Sasuke! Kyuubi stated she hated Sasuke as much as Madara since she hates all Uchihas for their accursed eye, so when I read anything with a hint of SasuKyuu I immediately feel like disinfecting my eyeballs with hydrochloric acid! NaruKyuu 4ever!)


End file.
